The present invention relates generally to the field of computational linguistics, and more particularly to evaluating parse trees.
Computational linguistics is concerned with the statistical or rule-based modeling of natural language. Using parse trees computational linguistics includes identifying parts of speech within a sentence, such as whether a word is a noun or a verb, as well as identify morphemes within words which may indicate tense or other modifiers.